Various methods, systems and apparatus are known to handle wastewater and/or storm water. Culverts, catch basins, storm sewers and out falls have been used for handling storm water. Although such systems provide substantial advantages over direct discharge into the existing water body, they preclude other uses of the land. This is particularly important where land values are high such as in urban, residential and industrial areas. In addition, such known approaches have adverse environmental effects, for example, lowering of local water tables when water is diverted from percolating into the earth.
Consequently, it is desirable to direct rain or storm water into the earth. This has typically been done such as by using infiltration trenches filled with large gravel or crushed stone with perforated pipes running there though. Stone filled trench systems are somewhat non-economical or inefficient since the stone occupies a substantial volume limiting the ability of the system to handle large surge volumes associated with heavy storms. Both the stone and the perforated pipe are also susceptible to clogging by particles or debris carried by water.
Recently, in order to solve such problems or disadvantages, underground plastic drainage chambers have been introduced in the market for handling either storm water or sewage system effluent. Such plastic chambers typically have an arch-shaped cross-section and are relatively long with open bottom for dispersing water beneath the surface of the ground. Plastic storm water chambers are generally laid on gravel side by side in parallel rows. End portions of the chambers are connected to a catch basin, typically through a plastic or metal pipe network to distribute storm water to drainage chambers in high velocity.